It is customary when practicing archery to provide a backstop behind the desired target to both prevent the loss of arrows while also maintaining the safety of any persons or property that may be behind the target. However, one problem associated with such backstops is that the arrows shot at the backstop are commonly damaged during the impact with the backstop or during the removal of the arrow from the backstop. One solution to this problem has been to provide a soft backstop that allows the arrow to easily pierce the backstop during impact. Unfortunately, such backstops are easily damaged due to repeated piercings. Furthermore, such a backstop is a safety hazard because of the likelihood of an arrow striking an object on the other side of the backstop, due to the ease with which the arrows pierce the backstop or the formation of holes in the backstop from repeated use.
Another problem associated with known backstops is that they are not easily adaptable to differing conditions. The backstop may be difficult to assemble, disassemble, or carry, making transport of the backstop from one location to another undesirably difficult and frustrating. Furthermore, many backstops do not have adjustability to accommodate for targets of varying dimensions or different methods of mounting the target.
There is a continuing need for an archery backstop that militates against the loss and damage of arrows, while also presenting an ease of adjustability and transport.